


[Podfic] Old Acquaintances

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of entangled_now's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"No," Sam says into the pillow. "I still don't want to make eggnog with you."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Old Acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Old Acquaintances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149148) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Title:** Old Acquaintances

 **Rating:** teen and up

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 10:08

[download as an mp3 (9MB) ](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/old-acquaintances)


End file.
